Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of transportation mode detection for determining pedestrian and vehicle (car, bike, motorcycle, etc.) designated areas. However, when detecting probe (pedestrian, vehicle, etc.) information, there is often enough ambiguity in the data to preclude classification as pedestrian or vehicle, respectively. This problem may be particularly acute in areas where both modes are used and/or both modes have similar characteristics (speed, direction, path, etc.). Accordingly, service providers and developers face significant technical challenges to enable higher certainty mode classification for travel locations.